Twilight Remake Sequel
by kyung064
Summary: [Discontinued] "aku menginginkanmu. Aku akan jauh lebih bahagia ketika aku dan kau hidup dalam 'kehidupan' yang sama. Dan aku bisa menahan sakitnya, bila kau menggantikannya dengan keabadian." Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah satu syarat, Xi Luhan, Would you marry me?" still Twilight, this is the saga!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Twilight Remake Sequel

**Genre:** Yaoi. Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Xi Lu Han(Exo M Luhan)

Oh Sehun (Exo K Sehun)

**Other cast:**

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) = Dr. Kim & Wife

Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

Kris Wu (Kris) – Huang Zi Tao (Tao) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

EXO's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Guest Cast:**

Lee Gikwang = Sam

Zelo = Seth

Victoria Song Qian = Sue

Suzy = Leah

**Ps: Iseng-iseng baca lagi twilight remake aku, eh gataunya kepikiran bikin kaya sequelnya gitu. ini banyak yang murni dari pikiran aku sih, tapi tetep masih setengah remake dari saga nya twilight. alurnya aku campur-campur dari new moon sama eclipse tapi tetep nanti ada parti kalo Luhan bakal diubah jadi vampir kok, hanya lebih ke gaya menulisnya aku aja hehehe xD**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Kami –aku dan Sehun maksudnya- duduk di taman bunga, saat ini musim semi. Tapi di Jeju, musim semi ataupun salju tak merubah apapun, awan yang bergulung-gulung tetap saja memayungi Jeju dan sekitarnya. Tapi sekarang, gumpalan awan itu tak lagi menyebalkan bagiku, ya selama Sehun ada di sini.

"Suhu tubuhmu lebih panas dari biasanya," Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah, ia meletakkan dagunya tepat di pucuk kepalaku, sementara aku mencari tempat yang nyaman di dadanya yang bidang. "Hm benarkah? Kurasa aku akan demam, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku kelelahan."

Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di pipiku, telapak tangan itu bagai membingkai wajahku. "Beristirahatlah, aku tak ingin _gadisku _sakit." Aku tersenyum kecil, "Aku bukan gadis Sehun-ah. Dan, ya aku akan beristirahat. Tapi nanti, atau tidak, atau entahlah.. kadang tubuh manusia ini menyusahkanku."

"Jangan memulai Luhan.." Sehun mengelus suraiku lembut, aku makin membenamkan diri ke pelukannya. Beruntung hari ini cuaca bersahabat dan tak sedingin biasanya, aku jadi tak terlalu peduli dengan suhu badan Sehun yang sedingin es. Aku mengerang kecil, "Kau selalu menghindarinya,"

Ya kapanpun aku menagih janji Sehun –atau itu memang bukan sebuah janji- Sehun selalu menghindarinya. Padahal menurutku dengan jadi makhluk Imortal aku pasti bisa bertahan lebih lama, bisa menyayanginya lebih baik, bisa memiliki waktu bersamanya tanpa perlu khawatir aku akan semakin tua dan rapuh. "Mengapa kau selalu menolaknya?"

"Apa kau yakin menginginkan jadi sepertiku? Seperti monster? Menjadi makhluk imortal?" aku mengangguk, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku memandang mata emasnya dengan pandangan lurus, lalu mengangguk kembali. "A-aku yakin, kalau aku akan bisa mengikuti gaya hidupmu maupun dokter Kim. Aku akan jadi vampir yang lebih memiliki etika, aku hanya takut ketika umur akan membatasiku untuk mencintaimu Sehunnie." Aku menunduk.

"Memang begitu seharusnya Luhan, kau harus beruntung memiliki kehidupan ini. Lagipula, kau kan tahu betapa sakit racun itu ketika masuk ke dalam pembuluh darahmu? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu Luhan." Aku menggeleng, "_Andwae, _aku menginginkanmu. Aku akan jauh lebih bahagia ketika aku dan kau hidup dalam 'kehidupan' yang sama. Dan aku bisa menahan sakitnya, bila kau menggantikannya dengan keabadian."

"Terkadang aku menyangkal bahwa kau berkebangsaan China, kau berbicara Korea dengan lancar sekali. Bahkan dari pendengaranku, suaramu terdengar bagai melodi yang tersusun dengan indah." Aku memutar bola mataku, ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sehunna, _you may take anything from me. _Tapi aku mohon, rubahlah aku.." aku menampilkan pandangan memelas, berusaha menembus kedalam dinginnya hati Sehun.

"_Don't beg me, _baiklah.. tapi aku punya satu syarat." Ini jawaban yang aku tunggu dari Sehun! Aku tersenyum kecil, tapi.. syarat? "_Malhaebwa._" Aku mengatakan dengan tulus, aku sudah berjanji kan?

"Xi Luhan, _would you marry me?_"

. . .

"Apa pulang sekolah nanti kau mau makan bersama?" saat ini kelas sastra milik Prof. Kang, sedikit membosankan karena kami berulang-kali diwajibkan menonton film tentang roman, balada, atau kisah cinta yang ironi. Dan itu sama sekali bukan bidangku untuk menjiwainya, aku bahkan tak benar-benar tahu apa arti cinta sebelum Sehun masuk ke kehidupanku. Baiklah ini sedikit _cheesy._

"Makan bersama adalah saat dimana hanya aku yang makan dan kau akan memandangiku selama aku makan dan membuatku merasa seolah-olah di wajahku ada kotoran." Gerutuku. "Lebih tepatnya aku memandang wajahmu karena kau terlihat bagai mahakarya seni, dan aku beruntung karena aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa memandangmu."

"_Hell yeah _Sehun berhentilah. Apakah orang-orang di abadmu senang sekali menggombal?" Sehun tertawa kecil hingga kedua matanya menyipit dan membentuk dua bulan sabit yang indah. "Ini adalah cara _kami _untuk menyampaikan rasa cinta, di jamanku dulu bahkan sebelum aku bisa memegang telapak tangan wanita untuk aku genggam aku harus bertekuk lutut untuk meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Sesopan itulah kami di abad itu,"

"Dan kau.. melakukannya?" aku mengangkat sebelah alis, membayangkan Sehun bertingkah sesopan itu pada wanita lain dan itu sedikit.. menyakitkan. "Hm, ya begitulah. Dulu aku memiliki seorang sahabat, tapi ia seorang _noona. _Jadi aku memperlakukannya lebih sopan daripada orang lain." Sehun mengakui, ternyata ia memperlakukan orang sebaik itu apalagi seorang gadis.

"Apa kalian menjalin hubungan spesial?" tanyaku blak-blakan kemudian aku ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri karena telah bertanya. "Hng, tidak." Aku sedikit merasa lega. "Ini kenyataan meski terdengar narsis, tapi sedari dulu orang-orang akan memberi pandangan tertarik padaku. Dulu, gadis-gadis Korea kuno masih mengenakan _hanbok _ketika bepergian. Aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan hubungan cinta, aku menekuni bidang akademik dan bekerja keras demi nilai-nilai yang sempurna. Kemudian ada seorang _noona _yang mendekatiku tapi tak memberi pandangan tertarik, dan ia memperlakukanku bagai adik kandungnya. Itulah mengapa aku dekat dengannya, dan bukankah aku telah memberikanmu isyarat bahwa kaulah yang pertama kali masuk dalam hatiku."

Aku mengulum senyum senang, "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk. "Kau tak sekalipun jatuh cinta dalam 110 tahun kau hidup?" Sehun menggumam tak jelas kemudian tanpa ragu menggeleng. "Tidak pernah sekalipun, maka seharusnya kau merasa bangga _Mrs. _Oh."

"_Ige mwoya? Aigoo _aku bukan wanita, aku harus menjelaskan berapa kali padamu? Aku juga belum jadi istrimu kan? Dan mengapa kau mengenakan marga kunomu? Bukankah kau telah berubah marga menjadi Kim?" Sehun mencubit pipiku pelan. "Kau terlihat bagi seorang gadis, bahkan lebih menawan dari kebanyakan gadis. Dan soal marga, baik Oh atau Kim aku menyukai keduanya. Hanya saja Oh mengingatkanku tentang masa laluku, soal menjadi istriku bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan melamarmu hm?"

"_Mr. Xi _dan _Mr. _Kim apa percakapan kalian lebih menarik daripada film yang aku putar di proyektor?" setidaknya meski dimarahi oleh Prof. Kang, aku terhindar dari percakapan tentang pernikahan yang selalu diungkit Sehun.

_ Restaurant_

"Mengapa kau menghindari percakapan tentang pernikahan hm? Bukankah awalnya kau yang menggebu-gebu memintaku untuk merubahmu?" Sehun berkata dengan nada lirih sementara aku mulai memotong-motong _steak tenderloin _milikku. "Tapi kau tak bilang kalau syaratnya adalah menikah tuan Oh."

Ia terkekeh pelan, "Kau turuti syarat yang aku berikan maka aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. _That's a deal _Luhannie~" aku menggeleng, "Itu akan.. memalukan. Kau tahu, aku meminta agar kau merubahku sebelum umur 20 ku berakhir, dan itu berarti sebentar lagi. Dan tidak akan ada yang menilai pasangan _gay _yang menikah muda sebagai orang normal."

"Bukankah kita memang tidak normal sedari awal hm?" aku menggeleng, aish Sehun tak mengerti maksudku. "M-mengapa harus menikah? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang menilai aku terkena virus aneh yang menyebabkan aku hamil di umur muda dan jadi satu-satunya lelaki di dunia yang hamil ketika memiliki kekasih lelaki juga? Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira kita akan _married by accident?_"

"Mengapa pikiranmu jauh sekali?" tanya Sehun. "Karena di tahun 2013 ini menikah muda dan sesama jenis adalah salah satu cara mengatakan kalau aku terkena virus berbahaya, kemudian aku tidak normal dan yang terakhir virus itu menyebabkan aku hamil." Aku tak tahu mengapa aku berkata-kata sevulgar ini.

"Ternyata pikiran kita jauh berbeda, di jamanku menikah adalah cara untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau benar-benar milikku." Aku memutar bola mataku malas, "Begini, ketika kau mengajak menikah gadis berumur 20-an sepertiku di jaman sekarang saja sudah dianggap sedikit tidak normal. Apalagi karena kita sesama jenis, bisakah kita menikah lain kali? Maksudku akan lebih baik ketika aku telah membeku di umur 20 saja kemudian kita akan menikah ketika teman sebaya kita juga mulai menikah, bagaimana?"

"_No, that's a deal. _Aku hanya akan mengabulkan permintaanmu ketika kau juga menuruti syarat yang aku berikan." Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke meja pelan, "Baiklah.. biarkan aku berpikir, lagipula sebentar lagi kita juga akan lulus kan?"

"Dan, Sehun aku mencium bau darah. Bisa kita keluar? Aku.. ya bisa dibilang sedikit _phobia _pada darah dan luka, baunya seperti kaleng berkarat dan itu menusuk indra penciumanku. Ugh kurasa aku ingin muntah,"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku telah mencium aromanya sedari tadi. Tak kurasa indramu peka juga, baiklah aku akan membayar _bill_nya kau tunggu disini kemudian aku akan menggendongmu masuk mobil." Aku telah keluar bahkan sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pelayan genit yang sengaja mengulur waktu dan berpura-pura linglung agar Sehun lebih lama menatapnya.

"Luhan, kau butuh _paperbag_?" tanya Sehun, aku menggeleng. Aku hanya mencoba menstabilkan sistem pencernaanku sebentar, kemudian aku membuat jok mobil Sehun lebih rendah agar aku bisa berbaring. "Itu tadi, ada pelanggan yang terkena pisau saat mengiris. Aku sudah hampir mengeluarkan naluri binatangku tapi aku menahannya karena kita sedang terlibat percakapan penting, kemudian aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku dengan mencium aromamu dalam-dalam. Ya meski kemudian sekarang tenggorokanku terasa kering dan terbakar tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik, kau membuatku _kenyang._ Juga aku penasaran bagaimana bisa manusia sepeka itu terhadap aroma darah?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Entahlah, aku dari dulu tak pernah bersahabat dengan cairan pekat itu. Dan beruntungnya ketika aku sendiri yang terluka aku akan pingsan dengan cepat sehingga tak melihat darah itu lebih lama seperti waktu Yongguk melukaiku,"

"Em, ya sudahlah berhenti membahasnya. Dan oh, mau kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Ayah menyuruhku pergi ke rumah Choi Seunghyun _ahjussi, _ayah bilang ia sedang kesepian dan butuh paman itu untuk menemaninya menonton siaran ulang beberapa pertandingan bola."

"_Well, _kenapa ayahmu tak menelpon?" aku mengangkat bahu. "Entah, keluarga Choi sepertinya tak tertarik untuk mengurusi ponselnya bahkan mereka tak menggunakan jasa telepon rumah." Jawabku, dan itu adalah kenyataan aneh di tengah era global seperti ini. "Apa kau mau mengantarku?"

"_Mianhae _Lu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kemana saja asal tak ke tanah teritorial suku Gyeopsam." Aku menyipitkan mataku curiga. "Apa yang salah tentang suku Gyeopsam? Maksudku ayolah, hanya mengunjungi rumah Minho dan setelah itu selesai." Sehun menggeleng, "Maaf Luhan, kami terikat dengan perjanjian."

Tunggu, perjanjian? Aku seperti mengingat sesuatu. _'hanya saja anak-anak dokter Kim tidak akan mungkin datang ke mari.' _Itu bukankah kata-kata dari Gikwang salah satu teman Minho? Dan ucapan Minho saat itu, _"Keluarga Kim memiliki sebuah klan, dan klan itu adalah musuh kami. Dulu, kakek moyangku menemukan mereka mengacau di tanah kami. Sempat akan terjadi perlawanan, tapi kedua pemimpin klan; kakekku dan pemimpin mereka meminta cara perdamaian. Akhirnya dibuatlah suatu perjanjian, perjanjian itu tertulis dengan jelas. 'Jika mereka tidak akan menginjak tanah kami, apalagi berbuat kekacauan di sini. Kami tidak akan membongkar jati diri mereka kepada orang lain.' Dan kemudian klan itu setuju, setiap anggota klan juga diberi tahu. Ternyata klan seperti itu banyak, dan klan dari keluarga Kim adalah klan kesekian yang berada di sini."_

"Boleh aku tahu sesuatu tentang perjanjian kuno yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku kelewat penasaran, Sehun menghela nafas –meski vampir tak memerlukan bernafas- "Ternyata kau sudah tahu, apa 'serigala' itu selalu membocorkan semua hal padamu?" tanya Sehun. "Serigala apa sih?"

"Oh ternyata kau belum tahu, baiklah jangan dipikirkan. Kurasa suatu saat nanti anak ingusan itu akan membukanya, kau hanya perlu bersabar karena aku takkan mungkin mengatakannya padamu sayang." Baiklah Oh Sehun tukang penyimpan rahasia. "Hm, benar. Baiklah sebelum kita melewati tikungan dekat pantai Hyeopjae kau bisa menurunkanku dan aku akan mencari taksi, karena aku tak mungkin kembali pulang dan mengambil Chevy kunoku. Bahan bakarnya sedang habis dan mobil tua kesayanganku itu benar-benar boros."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku akan membelikan mobil baru untukmu hm? Setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa kau akan aman," aku menggeleng, Sehun sudah terlalu sering menawariku mobil baru. Dari Audy, BMW, Mercedez Benz, hingga Lamborghini. Dan aku tak mau terlihat bagai itik buruk rupa yang tiba-tiba menjelma jadi angsa indah, orang-orang pasti mengira aku merampok ketika mereka tahu aku seorang Xi Luhan anak kepala polisi Tan Hankyung yang biasanya membawa _truck Chevrolet _kuno dan kusam tiba-tiba membawa mobil mewah. Kan tak mungkin aku menjelaskan pada setiap orang 'Oh Sehun yang memberiku mobil ini,' itu terdengar pamer.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Hankyung _ahjussi _akan mengira aku menyogok anaknya dengan mobil mewah untuk menikah?" aku memukul bahunya main-main, Sehun benar-benar membicarakan hal pernikahan terus akhir-akhir ini dan itu terdengar sedikit mengganggu.

Mobil Sehun berbelok di tikungan terakhir sebelum kami benar-benar masuk pada daerah suku Gyeopsam yang dibatasi oleh bibir pantai Hyeopjae. Aku melihat ombak yang bergulung-gulung kecil di laut Hyeopjae, indah sekali. Seandainya aku dan Sehun bisa menikmati waktu berjemur di pantai itu tanpa harus dibatasi oleh perjanjian-perjanjian ini. Sehun membukakan pintu mobilku dan aku keluar dari Audynya.

Aku turun dan tiba-tiba melihat sebuah BMW berwarna hitam –sepertinya baru, bahkan tempat duduknya masih dilapisi plastik- "Ugh Sehunna." Keluhku, Sehun hanya nyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terlihat menawan, baiklah semua hal tentang Sehun pasti menawan.

"Begini, aku mengenalmu bahwa kau adalah orang yang ceroboh dan ya.. menurutku melakukan tindakan pencegahan jauh lebih baik. Kau boleh mengabaikan mobil ini dan aku akan menyimpannya di garasi rumah bersama dengan Porsche milik Kyungsoo dan _mercedes benz _milik Kai juga beberapa mobil lain. Hanya satu permintaanku, bila aku tak bisa mengantarmu gunakan mobil ini. Kau masih bisa mengendarai Chevy milikmu ke sekolah kok."

"Oh ya terima kasih atas perhatianmu, baiklah mungkin aku akan mengenakan mobil ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya." Gerutuku. "Jangan begitu, Kai yang memesankan mobil ini pasti akan protes. Ia mendengar gerutuanmu loh, dia kan sedang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo di dekat sini." Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Ups, katakan pada Kai aku meminta maaf." Sehun kemudian tertawa, kurasa ia mendengar pikiran Kai. "Ia bilang ia akan memaafkannya kalau kau bersedia membuang Chevymu itu ke tukang loak." Jawab Sehun, "_Well, _katakan padanya itu tak pernah terjadi. Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hm, hati-hati Xiao Lu. Dan ya, kau tahu kan cara mengemudikan mobil ini?" aku mengangguk. Aku berniat melambaikan tanganku tapi Sehun buru-buru mengecup bibirku. "_Bye, _aku harus ikut Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo. Anak itu mulai mengamuk karena visi-visi masa depannya tentangmu mengenai titik buta karena kau berdekatan dengan si serigala."

Aku membulatkan mata, "Oh aku tak tahu apa maksudnya itu, tapi katakan pada Kyungsoo untuk tak perlu khawatir. Kau tahu ya.. bagaimanapun Seunghyun _ahjussi _teman ayahku dan Minho adalah sahabatku jadi sangat tak memungkinkan mereka akan melukaiku."

"Kuharap begitu."

. . .

Dengan sekali gas BMW keluaran terbaru ini akhirnya sampai di halaman keluarga Choi, ini kali pertama aku berkunjung kemari. Dan mobil ini benar-benar cocok denganku sepertinya, halus sekali tak seperti Chevyku yang harus di gas berulang-ulang sebelum bisa berjalan lancar, dan aku pasti akan dikritik oleh ahli lingkungan karena asap yang dihasilkan oleh pembakaran bahan bakar Chevy itu sangat mencemari udara.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan mengambil tasku, sedikit bersantai di kediaman keluarga Choi sepertinya menyenangkan. "Oh, hai Lu. Aku tak menyangka kau datang, dan hei kemana Chevy milikmu huh? Mengapa kau menggantinya dengan mobil, astaga bukankah itu BMW keluaran terbaru?"

Aku mengangguk, Minho sedang mengotak-atik motor besar yang terlihat kuno tapi masih keren. –aku sedikit bingung apa keluarga Choi menyukai hal-hal berbau kuno?- aku melemparkan tasku ke meja dan duduk sambil melipat kakiku di atas sofa usang di garasi milik keluarga Choi ini. "Hng, ayah menyuruhku kemari dan membawakan ini. Ia bilang apa _ahjussi _punya waktu untuk berakhir pekan di rumah? Soal mobil, itu pemberian Sehun dan aku tak menjamin akan memakainya di setiap waktu. Tapi mengistirahatkan Chevy _orange _itu hampir sama dengan melakukan etika lingkungan bukan?" aku bercanda, Minho tertawa keras.

"Oh apa undangan berakhir pekan di rumahmu itu juga termasuk undangan buatku?" tanya Minho sambil mengarahkan obengnya untuk membongkar beberapa bagian. "Tentu saja, hanya mungkin aku akan bertanya apakah kau tahan dalam pembicaraan dua orang tua itu? Haha, karena aku banyak tugas aku harus berakhir di rumah Xiumin untuk mengerjakan beberapa makalah."

"Ah, kau pergi ya? Tak asyik, lebih baik aku mematung di rumah bersama Zelo." Aku tersenyum, "Itu jauh lebih baik!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik datang di antara kami, "Anak-anak, makan dulu." Ia meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa makanan ringan.

"Ah bibi Qian! Lama tak bertemu," aku memeluk wanita keturunan China tersebut, ia salah satu sahabat ayah. Tak kusangka ia tinggal di dekat rumah Minho, pantas saja ayah begitu dekat dengan Seunghyun _ahjussi._ "Luhannie, kau bertambah besar ya? Cantik dan tampan." Aku tersenyum malu-malu, ia adalah wanita yang hangat dan bagai figur seorang ibu. Ia juga yang menghiburku ketika _eomma _meninggal.

Kemudian bibi Qian masuk kembali meninggalkan aku dan Minho, "Hei Minho-ya apa kau memangkas rambutmu?" tanyaku, rambutnya jadi kelihatan lebih cepak. "Hm begitulah, aku mengikuti model yang sedang _trend._" Aku terkikik geli mendengar jawabannya, kemudian aku memutuskan duduk di lantai bersamanya dan memperhatikan tangannya yang masih asyik dengan kain kumal yang sudah ternodai oleh oli.

"Apa mengendarai motor besar itu menyenangkan?" tanyaku penasaran, aku menyentuh bagian badan motor itu. "Ya begitulah, adrenalinmu akan terpacu." Jawab Minho, aku mengangguk-angguk. "Oh dan mengapa si 'Kim' albino itu membolehkanmu kemari? Apa kau kabur darinya eo?"

"Ey, tidak tentu saja tidak. Dan Sehun pasti memperbolehkan aku melakukan apapun," Minho hanya mengangguk. "Tapi setidaknya ia menepati janjinya." Lagi-lagi aku harus tenggelam dalam pembicaraan perjanjian kuno antara kedua klan tersebut.

"Hei lenganmu terkena noda oli." Baru saja aku ingin mengusapkan kain ke lengan Minho tapi kemudian aku mengejang, "Minho-ya kau demam? Kau sakit? Badanmu begitu panas." Minho menggertakkan giginya pelan lalu menggeleng. "T-Tidak, tidak tidak apa-apa." Kemudian Minho masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Akan kusampaikan pada _appa _ketika ia pulang nanti!"

Blam!

Pintu rumah itu tertutup, seakan Minho tak memberi aku kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Aku menyerah dan akhirnya memilih pulang dengan BMW itu, tapi tetap saja ada hal yang kupikirkan. Apa yang disembunyikan oleh Minho sebenarnya?

**TBC,**

**Review Jusseyo^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Twilight Remake Sequel

**Genre:** Yaoi. Romantic, Drama, SchoolLife, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Xi Lu Han(Exo M Luhan)

Oh Sehun (Exo K Sehun)

**Other cast:**

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yi Xing (Lay) = Dr. Kim & Wife

Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo (D.O) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

Kris Wu (Kris) – Huang Zi Tao (Tao) = Dr. Kim & Wife's stepchildren (A Couple)

EXO's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Guest Cast:**

Lee Gikwang = Sam

Zelo = Seth

Victoria Song Qian = Sue

Suzy = Leah

**Ps: Yeah, my first remake FF. Listen well, this is a remake! Not a plagiarism, original story is belong to the Stephanie Mayer as the writer of Twilight Saga. But, all plot here is mine. Half story is same with the original text, but half others are different. I write it with my own idea, and i'll change it. :) gimme support guys~ (nb: i remake the movie)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Aku sedikit bingung, mengapa Minho berlaku seolah secara tak langsung ia mengusirku pulang? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu ingin dekat denganku? Ini aneh. Dan tadi, bukankah aku memasang sikap perhatian padanya? Ia sakit, aku tak yakin ada manusia dengan kulit sepanas tadi. Aku yakin suhu badan Minho diatas 39 derajat celcius.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di halaman rumah Sehun, rumah besar dengan dinding kaca dimana-mana itu terlihat lebih lengang. Aku membuka pintu dan menghampiri Sehun di kamarnya, dia sedang bersantai di balkon kamarnya. Rupawan, satu kata untuk menggambarkan sosok seperti Sehun. Ia berdiam kaku bagai batu, seolah-olah tak menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang, mengeratkan lingkaran tanganku di pinggang rampingnya. "Hai Lu, sudah bersenang-senangnya?" Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau aku bertemu dengan Minho itu artinya aku telah bersenang-senang, -mungkin karena itulah satu-satunya saat dimana Sehun tak membuntutiku kemanapun- "Sejujurnya aku sedikit tak senang," ia memutar tubuhnya kemudian memelukku dengan sepasang lengannya. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhku, hingga aku tak menanjak di lantai. –aku selalu merasa bersalah karena aku yakin aku tidak ringan, tapi Sehun selalu menyakinkanku bahwa berat badanku seringan bantal. Baiklah, vampir memang kuat-

"Kenapa hm?" ia menciumi surai rambutku. "Entah, aku rasa Minho marah padaku." Gumamku tak jelas. Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Ia tak sepenuhnya marah padamu, hanya.. begitulah aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Dan hei Lu, bisakah kau mandi? Sejujurnya kau tak bau sama sekali, hanya aku tak mengenali aromamu yang ini. Aroma tubuhmu tercampur oleh aroma tubuh keluarga Choi,"

"Memang kenapa? Apa ada yang salah tentang aromaku?" tanyaku bingung, aku mencium ujung lengan bajuku. "Tidak, hanya saja aromamu tercium seperti anjing liar." Aku menoleh, itu Kris entah ia muncul dari mana. "Em tapi sedari tadi aku tak menemui seekor anjing pun," memang begitu kan?

"Tapi kau bercengkrama dengan salah satunya," tiba-tiba Tao muncul, kemudian ia tertawa. –baru kali ini aku melihat dan mendengar tawanya yang nyaring, dan ajaibnya tawa itu ditujukan padaku.- "Oh.." aku menjawab bingung. "Kau takkan mengerti sampai kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, dan Kris _ge _bukankah kau mengajakku membeli tas Gucci sekarang? Ayolah kau sudah berjanji~" dan kemajuan lagi, hari ini aku melihat Tao merajuk.

"Tao _hyung _memang maniak dengan Gucci, kau takkan pernah tahu sampai kau melihat kamarnya dengan dua lemari berisi barang-barang bermerek Gucci. Dan lebih dari setengahnya adalah pemberian Kris _gege._" Jelas Sehun tepat di telingaku, aku melebarkan mulutku sesaat. "Baiklah Taozi, aku kalah. Sepertinya kita harus beli lemari baru untuk koleksi Gucci milikmu itu, yaampun untung aku adalah vampir kaya." Kris menggeleng-geleng, Tao langsung melonjak kegirangan.

"Dan satu lagi! Namaku Zi Tao bukan Taozi!" kemudian dua orang itu berakhir dengan bekejar-kejaran dan akhirnya melesat meninggalkan rumah dengan mobil Kris. "Pengacaunya sudah pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua. Dan aku bisa pastikan Tao _hyung _akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik," Aku mengangguk, lalu kami masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Aku memutar sebuah lagu dari tumpukan kaset milik Sehun, lalu berbaring di ranjang baru Sehun.

"Kau bilang kau tak butuh tidur, tapi mengapa kau beli ranjang baru?" tanyaku bingung. "Hanya berjaga-jaga, karena jelas kau butuh tidur di tempat yang nyaman bukan?" aku tersenyum, ternyata ia membelinya untukku. "Hei Sehunna, kau bilang aku harus mandi? Sekarang antar aku pulang~ aku tak mungkin berjalan dari sini hingga ke rumahku kan? Hehe."

"Nanti saja, beristirahatlah dulu. Dan aroma anjing itu sudah mulai berkurang kok," aku mengangguk. "Oh ya, apa kau bisa menjamin akhir pekan nanti kau akan menetap terus di rumah Xiumin? Maksudku kau takkan pergi kemana-mana kan? Aku masih ingin kau ada dirumahnya ketika Minggu siang, karena aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tenanglah Sehun-ssi, aku takkan pergi kemana-mana. Dan bisakah aku pergi bersama Xiumin di hari Sabtu? Ia akan mengajakku bersantai di Hyeopjae." Sehun langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kebetulan, karena aku juga akan memulai perburuan lebih awal. Kau tahu, di Jeju tak ada hewan buas. Jadi kami setidaknya harus keluar negeri untuk mendapat hewan buruan, kalau tidak nyawa manusia di Jeju akan terancam hehe. Berada dekat denganmu membuat kerongkonganku selalu terbakar,"

"Ups, _mianhae Baby_ Hun~" ia tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

. . .

"Hei Lu, kau yakin akan ikut denganku ke Hyeopjae siang ini?" aku mengangguk, lalu menunjuk baju ganti di dalam tasku. "Ayah sudah menyetujui kalau aku akan menginap di rumahmu, jadi jangan banyak tanya ayo kita berangkat~"

Xiumin menyetir mobilnya, lalu memutar beberapa lagu di pemutar musik mengisi keheningan yang kerap kali terjadi di antara kami. _Well, _Xiumin bukanlah Byun Baekhyun dengan mulut cerewetnya itu kekeke.. "Hei tumben Sehun tak menyertaimu," katanya membuka suara, aku yang sedang memandang langit kelabu dari balik kaca jendela mobil terkaget.

"Ah, Sehun sedang ada keperluan penting dengan anggota keluarganya." Jawabku, Xiumin mengangguk-angguk. Setelah itu aku memandangi jalanan di luar lagi, sudah mulai terlihat gelombang air laut. Aku sedikit ngeri kalau saja tiba-tiba ada kecelakaan dan mobil kami terperosok melalui tebing-tebing curam, kami pasti berakhir dan tenggelam di kedalaman laut Hyeopjae haha.

"Ah, anak-anak nakal itu kembali beraksi." Gumam Xiumin, aku menoleh ke arah kiri –tempat ia mengemudi- di sana ada segerombolan lelaki tanpa memakai baju dan aku bisa melihat tato di lengan kanan mereka. Semua tato itu sama bentuk dan gambarnya. "Memang apa yang biasa mereka lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah, biasanya aku tak memperhatikan mereka. Hanya saja menurutku jumlah mereka bertambah banyak, tak heran bahwa teman sepermainan adalah salah satu media yang bisa menyebabkan penyimpangan." Jelas Xiumin, oh Tuhan apa ia masih mengingat pelajaran Sosiologi? Aku menggeleng-geleng, sampai kemudian aku menangkap sosok yang aku kenal.

"Xiumin _chankammanyo!_" Xiumin dengan mendadak langsung menginjak pedal rem, aku menajamkan pandanganku. "Bukankah itu Minho? Dan bagaimana Gikwang serta Zelo juga ada di sana?" aku sungguh-sungguh terkejut, maksudku bagaimana bisa Minho yang aku kenal sebagai anak baik-baik bergabung dengan mereka?

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan menatap mereka dari sisi tebing yang lain, Xiumin berdiri di sampingku. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika di bawahku ombak menabrak tepi dinding dengan begitu dahsyat, aku bisa dipastikan meninggal di tempat ketika aku terjun ke bawah. "Luhan, ayo kita pergi! Mereka melihat kita, aku jadi takut." Aku menoleh menatap Xiumin, memang benar mereka melihat kita seolah-olah kita adalah mangsa yang harus diburu. Aku menatap Minho yang kemudian tertawa sinis ketika mengetahui aku memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah kita mulai bersenang-senangnya! YEAAYY!" suara mereka sangat lantang, hingga aku dan Xiumin dapat mendengarnya. Kemudian aku melihat gerombolan anak bertato itu mendorong Minho hingga ke tepi tebing, dan menjorokkan Minho ke laut Hyeopjae. "MINHO _ANDWAE!_" teriakku, tiba-tiba teman-teman Minho hanya tertawa. Aku panik dan menatap laut, tubuh Minho tak kunjung keluar dari permukaan laut.

"Minho akan mati," gumamku panik. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat kepala Minho keluar dari balik air. Ia tertawa-tawa dan malah berenang sesukanya, aku menutup mulutku. "D-Dia berubah.. banyak." Xiumin mengelus bahuku, "Sudahlah Lu, anak-anak muda kan bisa bertindak semaunya. Dan bukankah seumur kita juga masih proses mencari jati diri? Kau jangan terlalu khawatir, lagipula Minho juga baik-baik saja kan? Ayo kembali ke mobil," Kemudian aku mengalah dan masuk kembali ke mobil Xiumin. "Sepertinya hujan akan turun, akan lebih baik bila kita langsung ke rumahku saja." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

. . .

_Xiumin's house_

Aku mengerjakan tugas kami sementara Xiumin _browsing _tentang materi-materinya. "Hei Lu, kau mengenal mereka tadi?" aku mengangguk. "Hm, aku mengenal beberapa. Minho, Gikwang ia adalah orang yang menemani Minho sewaktu kita ke Hyeopjae, dan yang terakhir Zelo. Minho bilang Zelo adalah sahabat yang telah ia anggap adik sendiri," terangku, mataku masih fokus menatap laptop.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang mereka Min?" tanyaku, Xiumin menggumam pelan. "Hm, sepertinya tidak. Aku hanya memang pernah melihat mereka bermain seperti itu sebelumnya dan ketua mereka sepertinya anak yang menemani Minho ke Hyeopjae dulu. Dan jumlah mereka bertambah banyak, aku pernah iseng-iseng memfoto pemandangan di Hyeopjae. Dan ketika aku mengarahkan lensa kameraku ke mereka, rata-rata mereka adalah anak 'sekolah tanpa atap' di tepi Jeju. Kau tahu kan sekolah itu? Sekolah yang cukup bebas dan rata-rata muridnya adalah anak berandalan. Dulu sewaktu aku melihat mereka, mereka berambut cukup panjang dan tidak menggunakan tato. Tapi seperti Minho sekarang, mereka berubah." Terang Xiumin.

"Begitukah?" Xiumin mengangguk. "Hei tapi jangan kau pikirkan, mungkin mereka hanya membentuk suatu geng. Atau mereka minum-minum dan menggunakan narkoba, aku yakin mereka tidak akan lebih parah dari itu. Dan mengapa wajahmu terlihat sangat kecewa? Apa Minho begitu berarti untukmu?" tanya Xiumin, aku mengangkat bahu.

"Sedikit, _well _ia adalah teman pertamaku di Jeju. Kau tahu kan aku tak begitu dekat dengan orang-orang." Jawabku. "Seberapa dekat dibanding Sehun?" tanya Xiumin, aku menatapnya sebentar. "Ini berbeda. Kau tahu, aku melihat Sehun dan Minho dari sisi yang berbanding terbalik. Sehun adalah orang yang aku cintai, dan Minho adalah sahabat terbaikku." Xiumin mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau butuh waktu minum teh di _cafe _bersama Minho kapan-kapan kalau kau penasaran apa yang Minho lakukan. Kadang kau memang terlalu dekat dengan Sehun dan mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitar kalian kekeke. Dasar pasangan baru," detik berikutnya aku melempar bantal ke tubuh Xiumin.

. . .

Tokk!

Aku terlonjak, aku menatap jendelaku. Sepertinya seseorang sengaja melempar benda ke kaca jendela kamarku tersebut. Aku turun dari ranjang dan membuka tirai jendela, apa mungkin Sehun? Tapi Sehun tadi baru saja pulang setelah mengantarku dan sejak kapan makhluk setengah albino dengan rambut warna-warni itu memberi tanda kalau ia akan masuk lewat jendela? Sehun kan selalu masuk seenaknya.

Ketika aku membuka tirai, aku melihat Minho sedang tersenyum di bawah, aku senang ia menghampiriku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku membuka jendela, "Hei Minho! Mau kubukakan pintu di bawah?" tawarku, ia menggeleng. "Buka jendelanya, aku akan melompat ke sana." Dengan patuh aku membuka jendela dan membiarkan ia melompat. Tubuh atletisnya langsung menggapai ranting pohon terdekat dan dengan dua kali loncatan ia berhasil masuk kamarku.

"Wow, gimana cara melakukannya? Aku juga mau melakukan hal yang seperti itu," ia tersenyum, tadi lompatan yang digunakan Minho memang sedikit berisik. Aku yakin orang-orang akan menganggap ia pencuri kalau ada yang melihat, jauh berbeda dengan _skill _Sehun. Ah tentu saja, Sehun adalah vampir sementara Minho manusia. "Kau mau aku mengajarkannya? Tidak mau ah~"

Aku mendelik sebal, "Hei dasar." Ia malah terkekeh. "Aku tidak mau _hyung _terluka, nanti tidak manis lagi." Godanya, aku hanya tertawa. "Aku bisa kembali manis kapanpun yang aku mau, lagipula tumben kau memanggilku _hyung? _Dan tumben juga kau kemari."

"Aku hanya sedang bosan di rumah, dan aku merindukanmu. Apa itu bisa jadi alasan untuk kemari? Hehe, dan yah tapi kau tetap tak cocok dengan sebutan _hyung. _Kau jauh terlihat lebih muda untuk sebutan itu, dan aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu." Aku menatapnya, "Mana? Aku mau lihat, ah kau anak yang baik."

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya, kemudian menempatkan sesuatu itu di kepala ranjangku. "Ini adalah pengusir mimpi buruk, bibi Qian mengajarkanku untuk membuatnya. Seluruh anggota suku Gyeopsam membuat hal ini untuk orang yang disayanginya, jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu." Aku tersenyum, "_Gomapta._"

"Aku melihatmu dan temanmu di tebing kemarin, apa yang kalian lakukan?" aku memicingkan mataku. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian Minho-ya? Aku dan temanku Xiumin akan mengerjakan tugas bersama kemarin, dan kemudian aku melihatmu. Kau tahu, rasanya aku akan mati berdiri bila kau tak keluar dari air saat itu. Aku mengira temanmu membunuhmu, apa yang kalian lakukan huh? Itu berbahaya Minho! Tak perduli kalau kau atlet renang sekalipun, ombaknya terlalu besar dan saat itu laut sedang pasang."

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya satu kalimat dan kau mencercaku begitu panjang. Uhm, _yeah _aku terpaksa bergabung dengan kelompok Gikwang. Kemudian mereka bilang itu adalah salah satu cara untuk bersenang-senang, jadi aku melakukannya. Dan itu tak seberbahaya seperti yang kau pikirkan kok." Aku masih tak percaya, "Mereka terlihat tidak terlalu baik, Xiumin bilang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak berandal. Aku takut mereka akan mempengaruhimu,"

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya, aku harus bergabung bersama Gikwang. Karena.. aku mendapat tugas ini langsung dari ayahku Choi Seunghyun yang merupakan kepala suku, dan aku juga sudah cukup umur untuk mengemban tugas ini." Terang Minho, "Tugas? Tugas apa?" tanyaku penasaran, Minho kemudian pindah duduk di lantai sementara aku duduk di ranjang, ia memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya saat ini, kuharap kau akan tahu sendiri sehingga aku tidak dibilang membocorkannya. Dan apakah kau begitu khawatir padaku?" aku mengangguk. "Sekarang kau bisa tenang, aku baik-baik saja dan akan terus baik-baik saja, tugasku hanya melindungimu dan melindungi sukuku." Aku menatap bingung, "Melindungiku? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau berada dalam tangan musuh saat ini, kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya diriku atas keselamatanmu Luhan.." dari hari ke hari Minho makin suka berteka-teki, aku bingung mengapa semua orang berkata dengan perkataan yang membingungkan. Aku ragu Sehun menularkan kebiasaannya pada orang-orang. "Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti, lihat ini. Ini kan yang mereka lakukan padamu? Sementara kau dengan bodohnya malah jatuh kedalam perangkap mereka." Minho menunjuk bekas luka akibat gigitan Yongguk dulu, aku terkejut dan menarik tanganku dari pegangannya.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku. "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku tahu sejak lama Luhan. Hanya aku diam, aku kira itu takkan berpengaruh banyak. Sampai kemudian aku menyadari bahwa sebaik apapun keluarga Kim mereka tetaplah vampir penghisap darah tanpa memiliki moral. Kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari mereka menggigitmu, kau ingat mengapa aku menemuimu di pesta dansa itu? Karena kau meninggalkan Jeju, aku takut kau takkan kembali ke Jeju lagi. Tapi kemudian kau kembali dan kau terluka saat itu, aku ingin setidaknya bisakah kau menjauh.. dari vampir-vampir itu? Kau bahkan hampir mati saat itu,"

"Jadi kau memang sengaja berkata padaku di Hyeopjae waktu itu?" Minho mengangguk. "Baik antara kami maupun klan mereka dilarang membocorkan jati diri kami masing-masing maupun jati diri lawan. Jadi aku hanya memberikanmu beberapa _clue, _agar setidaknya kau mengerti. Karena aku tahu betapa Sehun menginginkanmu dan darahmu, kau bisa terancam. Tapi kau tak mengerti dan masih datang pada lelaki itu."

"Tapi Sehun dan keluarganya begitu baik, jangan salah sangka. Mereka vegetarian, mereka takkan meminum darahku. Dan mengenai luka di tanganku ini, bukan keluarga Kim yang melakukannya. Ada vampir pemburu yang menemukanku dan melakukannya." Jelasku, berharap Minho akan mengerti. "Baiklah terserah kau, aku hanya memperingatkanmu dan tugasku untuk melindungimu dari mereka."

"Hm.. Minho-ya, aku punya satu pertanyaan dan tolong jawab dengan jujur. Tentang serigala, apakah itu benar? Kau bilang sukumu berasal dari serigala, dan Sehun sempat menyebut 'serigala' sebagai kata ganti untukmu, dan keluarga Kim juga bilang aroma tubuhku setelah berasal dari rumahmu seperti maaf anjing. Apakah kau.. jelmaan serigala atau _werewolf _mungkin?" tanyaku hati-hati, aku memandang Minho yang terpaku. Aku menyentuh telapak tangannya, dan suhu tubuhnya naik dengan tiba-tiba seperti waktu itu. Padahal ketika pertama kali datang, suhu tubuhnya normal. Minho menarik nafas panjang seperti berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"_Geurae, naega wolf._"

**TBC**

**AWOOOOOOOOO (?) /ketauan kebanyakan denger wolf nya EXO wkwkw/ duh Luhan akhirnya tau kalo Minho ****_werewolf, _****dan maaf di chapt ini Sehun keluarnya dikit banget._. lebih fokus biar nyeritain Minho dulu. Dan mengenai yang protes alurnya aku balik-balikin mianhamnida ;-; ini sengaja aku pikir pake ideku sendiri, dan jadinya emang kaya gini.**

**Oh iya, ada yang minta diceritain part Breaking Dawn kan? Nah disana Bella hamil, apa disini Luhan hamil juga? Jadi M-Preg (****_male pregnant_****)? Aku takutnya readernim ada yang ga setuju._. jadi tolong saranin ya^^~ nanti kalo Luhan hamil, anaknya Taemin biar ada 2Min juga.**

**Oh iya, disini nanti kan bakal disebutin keluarga Volturi? Nah aku minta saran buat yang jadi Aro, Caius sama Marcus^^ kalo Jane, aku milih Sunny SNSD._.v kan pas sama-sama mungil rambut pirang –Sunny jaman-jaman The Boys kan pirang- terus juga keliatan agak kejem padahal imut. Alec (kembarannya Jane) aku milih Yoseob B2ST hehe, terus untuk Aro Caius Marcus bingung. Mau milih Siwon sebenernya buat jadi Aro, tapi Siwon gapantes jadi jahat.-. siapa ya?**

**Yaudah jangan lupa kritik&saran, terimakasih yang udah review maaf belom bisa bales. Hehehe /ketauan males/ /dilempar readersnim/**

**Last, Review jusseyo^^~**


End file.
